a time bomb
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: Quero que você entenda que nunca quisemos isso. Quero que você entenda que eu nunca quis isso que nada disso acontecesse. (agora postada nessa conta, devido a problemas técnicos da outra).


Olá, pessoal! Bem vindos :) Bem, essa não é minha primeira fanfic, mas é minha primeira fanfic de Avengers. Eu estava louca pra escrever algo new generation, e bem, saiu essa ideia. Espero que gostem! **Se vocês já viram essa fanfic por aqui, inclusive com essas mesmas notas, foi assim: Eu criei uma outra conta só pra postar A Time Bomb, pra não ficar bagunçado e tudo mais**. **Mas aí, minha outra conta (ohbanner) tá com frescura e não me deixa postar nem colocar avatar nem nada. Aí tá chato. Então decidi começar a postar pela Jacket de novo.** Sem contar que eu tava com medo de vocês me lincharem pois eu não posto nas minhas outras fics a meses.

Deixa eu me explicar. Eu juro que eu não fiz de propósito. Mas, do final do ano pra cá, eu tive que agitar muita coisa da minha formatura. Depois eu viajei muito no final do ano pra visitar minha família que vive nas pqps do Brasil. No começo desse ano eu passei a estudar num colégio integral e tal, então entro as 7h e saio as 18h30. Eu estou começando a viver de novo agora, que tô arrumando uns tempos livres e melhorando minhas notas.

Outra coisa. Nessa fanfic existem personagens "canon", como James e May. Minha amiga me alertou que existe uma fanfic que usa o James e a May. Gostaria de esclarecer que essa fanfic não é um plágio, e James e May são personagens da Marvel e que não foram criados por autores de fics. Se vocês quiserem procurar no google, só jogar Mayday Parker e James Rogers.

Bem, por enquanto é isso, nos vemos lá embaixo e boa leitura ;)

* * *

Queria dizer que nós _nunca_ quisemos isso. Pode ser que pareça que nós quisemos, mas acredite, nós não quisemos mesmo, isso.

Eu nunca quis isso. E, dadas as circunstâncias atuais, um dos meus maiores desejos foi nunca, nunca ter ido naquela viagem idiota, e ter sido idiota o suficiente pra fazer uma coisa que eu sabia que daria errado.

Quero que você entenda que nunca quisemos isso. Quero que você entenda que eu nunca quis isso que nada disso acontecesse.

_Algum tempo antes..._

- Bom dia.

Levantei os olhos e observei minha irmã sentada no balcão da pia. Ela comia uma colher de manteiga de amendoim, e pelo que eu observei, já tinha devorado mais de metade do pote. E depois chora porque a calça 36 não cabe. Pft.

- Bom dia – Respondi sem muita vontade. – Mamãe e papai saíram?

- Yeah. Algo como buscar o Tommy no treino de futebol. Cê tá ok, Trent? – Ela me perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas antes de dar mais uma colherada monstruosa de manteiga de amendoim.

Talvez o fato de estarmos dialogando antes das dez da manhã seja um bom motivo pra eu não estar bem? Você deve estar pensando que eu sou um monstro. Não, não. Apenas antes do meio dia. Na minha opinião, o mundo deveria começar depois do meio dia.

E vocês não sabem quem eu sou. Ótimo. Eu sou péssimo nessas coisas. Meu nome é Trent. Não faz a piada do "Trent na ferrovia, quer dizer, trem!" porque eu já ouvi a vida toda. Trent Howard Stark. Filho preferido e pródigo (tirando a parte do pródigo, a frase tá certa) de Anthony Stark e Pepper Potts. Irmão mais velho de Trinity e de Thomas. Lindo, rico, sensual e seu sonho de consumo.

- Hm – Murmurei sem dar muita atenção ao assunto ou a pergunta da minha irmã. Fui até a geladeira e peguei a caixa de suco, antes de abrí-la e tomar um gole no gargalo mesmo. – Depois não reclama que não cabe nas suas calças – Apontei pro pote de manteiga de amendoim ao lado dela, que já enchia mais uma colherada e parou apenas porque atrapalhei o processo.

Minha irmã come pra cacete. É bom dizer isso antes de qualquer coisa, sério. Não pense que eu sou um monstro, de novo. De fato, ela está uns dois kilinhos acima do peso, mas pft, isso não é nada demais. E outra coisa, eu adoro tirar com a cara dela em toda situação. Se ela come pouco, eu digo que tá muito magra, se ela come muito, eu digo que tá muito gorda.

- Não pedi sua opinião – Ela resmungou me mostrando o dedo do meio, antes de voltar a se divertir com o pote de manteiga de amendoim. – Ah, quase esqueci de avisar. Almoço aqui, fique apresentável e tudo mais.

* * *

- Você se veste que nem uma garota – Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse ao ver meu bom e velho companheiro (estou parecendo meu pai falando, cara...) Francis Barton entrar no meu quarto. Já fazia algum tempo desde que eu acordara e eu estava jogado na cama fazendo uma maratona de episódios de How I Met Your Mother.

E realmente, ele se vestia que nem uma garota. Francis era quase uma garota tirando o fato de que ele provavelmente pegava mais meninas do que aquele cara de Vampire Diaries. Deve ser uns dois ou três centímetros mais alto que eu – tenho 1,87) – tem cabelos claros, 16 ano goleiro do time de Lacrosse. E usa aqueles suéteres cor de rosa bebê, o que praticamente assina um atestado de "eu queria ser uma garota". Francis é filho do tio Clint e da tia Natasha.

- E você se veste como um mendigo – Francis rolou os olhos, sentando-se na minha poltrona – é tudo questão de classe, meu amigo. Você parece um garoto da sétima série catarrento, eu pareço um homem.

- Francis. Cala a boca – Resmunguei, jogando uma almofada em cima dele – Falando nisso, qual é a ocasião pro almoço?

- Parece que tio Thor está vindo de Asgard.

- Ahn? – Arqueei as sobrancelhas, confuso. Por que é que eu sou o último a saber das coisas? – Por que eles estão vindo, como assim? – Tio Thor por mais que fosse fã daqui, curtia dominar lá em cima. Ele vinha uma vez a cada ano, ou menos que isso, até. Ele tinha filhos? Hm.

- Porque a inflação em Asgard está alta, impostos, sabe como é.

- Tá falando sério?

- Claro que não, Trent, você é idiota?! – Obrigado, obrigado. Francis pulou da poltrona e me cutucou – Anda, levanta. É hora de fazer a social.

* * *

Descemos a escada conversando sobre as banalidades de sempre. Não tinha muita gente ali ainda, alguns amigos do meu pai, crianças correndo pela casa.

- Até que enfim, Trent! – Ouvi minha mãe resmungar. Rolei os olhos, antes de soltar uma risada baixa e caminhar até a Sra. Potts que parecia bastante desagradada com a demora de seu filho pródigo e preferido – E nem pra se vestir direito!

- Oi? Isso aqui se chama estilo, mulher – Apontei pras minhas roupas. Óbvio que eu me vestia decentemente. Jeans, camiseta...? O que é que tem?!

- Francis, você tem que começar a colocar boas ideias na cabeça desse menino – Minha mãe bufou, antes de estender a mão e começar a ajeitar meu cabelo. Não reclamei nem protestei, sabia que se eu fizesse ela ia ajeitar meu cabelo com saliva então preferi nem falar nada. Francis sorriu vitorioso pra mim.

Saí de perto da minha mãe o mais rápido o possível e fui direto pro sofá, onde minha irmã assistia algum filme com bastante atenção. Do lado dela, alguém com uma cabeleira ruiva lia atentamente um livro, e fazia anotações nas bordas. Quase sorri.

Grace Barton. Irmã gêmea do Francis. Francis que por acaso já tinha sumido, mas isso nem vem ao caso. Pulei minha irmã e fui me sentar ao lado de Grace, que parecia concentrada.

- Oi, Trent – Ela acenou, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Eu deveria estar lendo aquele livro também, tinha cara de ser algo pro colégio. Depois de alguns segundos, ela fechou o livro e o deixou de lado. – Tudo em cima?

Sempre encaramos Grace como a mãe da turma. Ela é ponderada, estratégica e muito calma. Sempre pensa antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ao contrário de mim, claro. Acho que não me lembro de algum dia da vida que eu a vi de mal humor. Sempre com um sorriso, sempre extremamente solícita. E só de olhar pra ela você já se sente uma pessoa ruim de tão boa que ela é.

- Yeah... E voc-

Ótimo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em terminar a frase, a campainha tocou e Grace levantou para dar um olá pra quem estivesse chegando. Ótimo. Eu mereço isso.

Vou te falar uma coisa, meu amigo. Uma coisa séria. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que costuma se dedicar muito a uma garota, ou ter muitos sentimentos por alguém, ou ficar de mimimi. Mas que não sei o que acontece quando a Grace chega perto de mim. E prefiro não saber, também.

- Carter! – Ela exclamou, se jogando em cima do garoto que entrava.

Ah... Tá. Carter Banner é o filho do tio Bruce, o mais velho. Inteligentíssimo, é praticamente um gênio e eu ainda não sei porque ele está na escola, ainda. Se eu fosse como ele, com certeza estaria fazendo algo melhor com todo esse potencial cerebral. O que eu dizia mesmo? Ah, é. Carter é o único de nós que não está no time de lacrosse, talvez porque suas aspirações sejam pra Física, não pra Educação Física. Que piada idiota. Mas o problema não é bem esse, não.

Bom, tio Bruce divide seu corpo com "o outro cara". E assim é com Carter, também. E se colocássemos ele num jogo de lacrosse, nenhum outro jogador do time seria necessário. Lacrosse é um esporte que despende de MUITA raiva. E Carter com raiva não é bem o que queremos.

Sou fã do Carter por muitos motivos. O primeiro é que ele controla a raiva dele de um modo espetacular. O segundo, é que ele é um cara inteligente pra caralho, e não se gaba disso por aí. E o terceiro é que ele... É... Pensa num cara que é perfeito.

Só pra constar, eu gosto de mulher.

Mas como eu dizia, Carter. Carter é o cara perfeito. Inteligente, educado, calmo, paciente, engraçadinho... E eu sou medíocre no quesito estudos, raramente educado, calmo como uma bomba atômica e sarcástico. E, a Grace parece ter algum tipo de proximidade insana com o Carter.

- Hey, Gray! – Ele riu baixo, a abraçando de volta. Logo os dois foram pra algum lugar de casa conversar como eles sempre faziam e eu fiquei ali, com aquela cara de nada.

Ok, moving on. Levantei pra dar um oi pro tio Bruce, falar um pouco com tio Clint e tia Natasha pra não parecer tão antissocial assim.

Não demorou muito pro James chegar com o tio Steve. James é meio irmão do Francis e da Grace. Tia Natasha namorava Steve, e eles tiveram o James. Depois, as coisas não deram muito certo e ela ficou com o tio Clint que era seu verdadeiro amor e tudo mais. E aí tiveram Francis e Grace. James é um cara enorme, praticamente um armário. Graças aos genes de seu pai junto com os de sua mãe, o cara é praticamente uma bailarina do lacrosse? Péssima comparação. Mas a performance dele é minuciosamente trabalhada. E não é a toa que ele é o capitão do time.

Logo depois Tio Peter e May chegaram. May era a nossa menina moleque, de fato. Ela estava sempre com calças jeans e camisetas largas de banda, geralmente as que ela pegava de mim porque sua mãe se recusava a comprar pra ela, alegando que garotas tinham que se vestir com delicadeza. Ela era extremamente agressiva e extremamente perigosa. Eu tinha mais medo dela do que de Carter, sério.

Mais alguns minutos de conversa jogada fora e meu pai tentando jogar videogame com o meu irmão, Grace e Carter rindo de alguma piada interna, minha irmã chorando com o filme idiota dela, Francis provocando May até ela decidir dar um soco nele... Finalmente chegaram os convidados do almoço.

Isso não estava nos meus planos, de verdade. Tio Thor e tia Jane entraram em casa, sendo calorosamente recebidos pelos adultos, com piadas de velho e esse tipo de coisa. Mas isso era o de menos. Atrás de tio Thor, uma montanha de cabelos loiros. O cara deixava o James no chinelo. Ele era gigante, uma montanha, praticamente. Tinha aparência de ser daqueles burros e ratos de academia.

Ao lado dele, uma garota de cabelos pretos escorridos e maquiagem pesada, e com cara de mal encarada. Não se dignou nem a levantar os olhos pra nós, apenas ficou encarando os próprios coturnos com cara de dor.

- Você viu que gato? – Ouvi minha irmã murmurar para Grace, que concordou calorosamente, antes de ambas surtarem com sussurros agudos e nada discretos. Pft. Ele nem era tão bonito assim, pft.

- Você deve ser Anton! – Ouvi minha mãe dizer animada, antes de ir até o garoto-monstro. Logo tia MJ também foi pra cima do cara, enchê-lo de perguntas sobre o vôo, a casa nova e etc, etc, etc. O tal Anton estava bem animado com tudo e parecia o próprio Mr. Simpatia e perfeição.

A garota mal se manifestava, apenas ficava ali encostada perto da monteira de gente que se formara na porta, entre adultos conversando e gente paparicando a montanha de músculos.

- Olha o tamanho daqueles músculos. Acho que se ele der um soco no James, nosso amigo aqui cai morto na hora – May gargalhou, fazendo James rolar os olhos incomodado. – Acho que você tem concorrência agora, supersoldado.

- Vai se danar, May – Ele sorriu sarcástico, antes de mostrar o dedo do meio pra ela e voltar a encarar o garoto. – Pft. Concorrência. Pft.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo (muito, parece que todo mundo queria paparicar aquele idiota), sentamos finalmente a mesa pra comer. Minha irmã quase empurrou todo mundo pra sentar mais perto da comida.

- Então, meninos – Tio Bruce começou. Ah, não. Não, não, não eu sabia onde aquilo ia dar e não seria bom – Anton e Lisbeth vão estudar na Carmichael, também. Podiam falar um pouco da escola pra eles, huh?

- É o pior lugar na terra – May deu de ombros, sendo a primeira se pronunciar - É como se cada hora que você passa lá destruísse sua integridade mental e física. Tipo o inferno, sabe, mas pior e mais f-

- Mayday! – Tio Peter exclamou, olhando feio para a ruiva. Ela apenas sorriu vitoriosa, antes de voltar a comer sua lasanha. May, ou Mayday como gostamos de chamá-la, adorava tirar a paciência de seu pai.

- Não é tão ruim assim – Grace tentou melhorar as coisas, sorrindo fraco – Vocês vão gostar, tem um espaço físico irado. Salas de música, academia, piscina...

- Todos lugares muito interessantes pra se dar uns amassos – James completou baixo, mas todo mundo ouviu. Tio Steve rolou os olhos, deixando o comentário de lado. – Mas, hm, Grace tá certa. Não é tão ruim assim.

Lisbeth não respondeu, nem sequer se mexeu. Ficou ali encarando a lasanha em seu prato. Anton, o cara que tinha um pouco de rosto em sua montanha de músculos, sorriu e se pronunciou.

- Parece legal.

- A ilusão, meu amigo, é uma dádiva – Foi a vez de Trinity.

- Se você comesse menos e estudasse mais... – Não resisti.

- Pena que ninguém te perguntou nada, né?! E não fui eu que passei pelo conselho ano passad-

- Chega. Vocês dois! – Meu pai interviu. A mão de Trinity já estava chegando perto do garfo e provavelmente se ele não tivesse feito isso, ela teria enfiado o garfo no meu olho.

- Os almoços por aqui são animados – Comentou Anton, com Carter que parecia ser o único que realmente fora simpático com o garoto. Carter riu, e assentiu.

- Você se acostuma. Mas acredite, isso é pouco. Teve uma vez que teve guerra de comida e tudo mais – Carts respondeu baixo, prendendo o riso.

- Francis, passa a coca cola, por favor – Tio Clint pediu, mas não houve sinal de resposta de Francis. Franzi a testa e me virei pra ver o que meu amigo fazia, já sabendo a resposta. Francis é um pouco obcecado em atualizar seu facebook, instagram, twitter e qualquer outro tipo de rede social. E lá estava ele, concentrado demais provavelmente curtindo status dos perfis alheios por aí – Francis – tio Clint chamou de novo, arqueando as sobrancelhas – FRANCIS BARTON! – Ele berrou, tirando Francis do transe.

- Calma pai. Não precisa gritar, eu não sou surdo.

Tio Clint bufou frustrado, esfregando o rosto. Peguei a garrafa eu mesmo e passei para ele, que agradeceu com um resmungo.

Adoro esses almoços.

* * *

Trent Howard Stark.

Idade: 17 – Junior.

Altura: 1,84.

Atividades extracurriculares: Time de Lacrosse e classe de Robótica.

O que mais gosta de fazer: Dormir.

O que menos gosta de fazer: Ajudar pessoas. Trent não é bem um cara... Solidário.

Guilty pleasure: Passar madrugadas assistindo How I Met Your Mother.

Música favorita: Everybody Loves Me / OneRepublic.

E então, o que acharam?! Deixem seus comentários, ok? Hehe. Por sinal, cada capítulo vai ter uma ficha de um personagem, pra dar uma contextualizada :)

Sobre os capítulos, os primeiros serão um pouco mais pra apresentação dos personagens, uma criação de backstory... Portanto, não vai ter muita ação propriamente dita como lutas, brigas, esse tipo de coisa. Provavelmente o envolvimento com o plot realmente começa no terceiro/quarto capítulo.

Deixem reviews, hein!


End file.
